


New Awakenings

by Minigir2992



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Inner Dialogue, Mild Language, Self-Harm, inner beasts, kagome has an inner demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minigir2992/pseuds/Minigir2992
Summary: What happens when a certain miko runs into an Inuyokai lord with her problems? Kagome wasn't looking for anything but an escape. Will she ever find her inner peace?





	New Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first typed out Sessh/Kag story, also my first F/M story. That being said I hope you enjoy! Also my other story is on a huge break. *extreme writers block* 'bold' for inner beasts

"It must cause you great pain". Kagome was brought back from her thoughts by Kikyo's voice. She glanced at the older priestess out of the corner of her eye "I feel that Inuyasha might think it is a bit wasteful to have two shikoon priestess, especially one that slows the group down and is a liability." Kagome has been dealing with this for half a year now. 'Enough is enough!', she thought to herself. "Kikyo, why don't you just go the fuck to-", "Kagome! Stop being such a bitch to Kikyo!" Inuyasha interrupted. Kikyo smirked at Kagome around Inuyasha's shoulder while Kagome jumped up and stormed away from the goup. 'Anywhere is better than here!' Kagome thought to herself. She began heading towards the forest. 'Kami, I'm so sick of this shit. Naraku has been dead for three years now, why can't they just run off together and leave me the hell alone!' Kagome was brought out of her inner turmoil, noticing where she was she glared up at  _his_ tree. 'Of fucking course' she had stopped where it all began. She dropped down to her knees in utter defeat. "I can't believe after all this time, all we've been through, all that I've given up. I can't believe that I actually loved you." her eyes began to fill with unshed tears. "I gave up being able to go back to a normal life in my own time for you, you bastard!" she was screaming now. The tears were coming down now, like the rain she so desperately wanted. "I can't believe that you would choose her over me, I picked up the broken pieces and built you back up. All of that, just to be shattered by the one you loved" she whispered out.

                           -Flashback-

"What are you talking about?!? You already mated her?!? I loved you, Inuyasha! I waited for you, I let that damn well seal after we defeated Naraku! All of it just for you! And now you come and tell me you've mated with a clay pot with my scent?!?" Kagome was furious. "You wouldn't be able to understand our bond, you stupid bitch! I've always loved Kikyo, never you! I only used you to get the shards, then I was able to get my Kikyo back" Inuyasha threw back, "I never even really liked you, I tolerated you at best! You're such a whiny little brat who isn't half as capable as Kikyo! She is the original, I could never love a useless copy!" Kagome couldn't do anything but stare at the man she had thought she loved. She was stuck with the two of them. Sango and Miroku went back to the village and Shippo had went to train by himself. She had no one. She had felt as if she had been punched in the gut. She ccouldn't breath, she couldn't take this. She needed to get away, "Go fuck yourself, Inuyasha" she uttered out as she began to walk by him. She was stopped short by the feeling of something on her wrist. "What the hell did you just say to me?" "I said go **fuck yourself**! You fucking asshole, let go of me!" she screamed as she felt her hand collide with the side of his face. He released her and she stormed away. Shortly after the dead priestess came to find her and bring her back to camp, plotting a way to get the young woman to end her life. She would not have an incomplete soul.

                           -End Flashback-

Kagome glanced back up at the spot where he had been pinned by his ' _lover's_ ' arrow. Hearing the snap of a twig, she stood, notching an arrow ready to strike down anything near her. "Whoever you are, if you value your miserable life I suggest you start walking away. I'm not in the most gracious mood today." Kagome began scanning her surrondings when something white caught her eye. "Just great, what do you want? You're brother has already done enough." Sesshomaru began too walk out of the shadows, looking at her body language very carefully incase she decided to release her purifying arrow. He stopped and stood silently, "I don't need this right now, I don't need you coming to rub salt in my wounds. They hurt well enough without anyone's help."  **'Something troubles the miko'** 'Obviously, she has already shown that she is on edge, poised to attack' "This one knows not of what the insolent pup has done to you, miko, but this Sesshomaru had nothing to do with it." He carefully watched as she withdrew her arrow and placed her bow back over her shoulder. "Miko, this one would like to know what the pup has done to bring on such a foul mood." Sesshomaru questioned. "As if it's any of your business. Which it's not, why do you think I would tell you. It's not like you'd actually care anyways." Kagome mumbled not noticing the crimson tint around the lord's golden irises. Sesshomaru was trying to hide the fact that his beast was present, lest the miko decided she was in danger. "You are this one's pack, that is why this one must know what the idiot pup has done. That way this one will be able to solvve the issue." "There's no way you'd be able to solve this one, Sesshomaru... Since you disappeared after Naraku's death, Inuyasha decided he would mate the clay pot." Kagome let the words roll of her tongue with disdain. Sesshomaru was looking at her with a neutral expression. "When addressing this one, this Sesshomaru would appreciate if you used his title." Kagome rolled her eyes "Well _Lord_ Sesshomaru, now you know that you're idiot brother is screwing a pile of soil and ashes that has part of my soul. Now that you know, you can leave me too." Kagome began walking away from the inuyokai, finished with the conversation. She felt something grab her wrist, irritating and reopening the cuts on her wrist. **'We smell blood, the miko has been harmed. We must determine what has happened'** Sesshomaru's beast growled. "This one was not finished speaking with you." Kagome was in shock, Sesshomaru had just made physical contact with her. He never made ccontact with anyone besides Jakken and Rin.  **'she must not be allowed to leave'** his beast purred, ' What do you think you are doing, you daft beast!'  **'We know what we are doing, you feel it as well. She is to become our mate. Can you not feel the pulse?'**. Sesshomaru thought about what his beast had just said. 'Yes, I feel it'. Kagome looked up into the young lord's eyes, noticing the crimson tint to his eyes. 'Oh shit, I've pissed him off now' Kagome thought in fear. "Well I  **am** done with this conversation, _Lord_ Sesshomaru." 'I don't see the point in calling him that, it's not like he rules over me anyways' Kagome angrily thought. **'But what if he did, wouldn't that be priceless. The sheer pleasure'** Kagome was startled by the voice that felt like it came from deep within. 'What the hell was that!'. As she was staring at Sesshomaru, he was staring back. He noticed a magenta hue kissing her chocolate orbs. 'There she is' he thought to himself.    


End file.
